Within the scope of engine repair, the engines which are to be repaired are broken down into their individual components. On account of the high temperatures which prevail during operation of the engine the components which are to be removed are frequently distorted to such a great extent that they are able to be separated from each other only with a high expenditure of effort. Especially guide ring segments in the turbine module of the engine are subjected to considerable temperature fluctuations during operation of the engine.
In order to extract the guide ring segments—which are arranged in series in the circumferential direction of the turbine stator blade carrier—from said carrier, the turbine stator blade carriers are first of all broken down into their two half-shell-like elements. The guide ring segments, which are installed in grooves, are then extracted from the turbine stator blade carrier using a hammer, wedge and plastic blocks. To this end, a wedge has first of all to be driven in between two adjacent guide ring segments. Next, with the aid of the hammer, blows are applied laterally to the wedge in order to space one of the guide ring segments away from the adjacent guide ring segment. As soon as sufficient space exists between the two guide ring segments, a plastic block is inserted and the guide ring segment is extracted from the groove of the carrier by hammer blows upon the plastic block.
For installing the guide ring segments, the hammer and plastic blocks are again used in order to drive the guide ring segments into the grooves of the turbine stator blade carriers.
The disadvantage of this procedure is that the manual installation and removal involves an increased risk of injury for the worker. Moreover, the guide ring segments can be damaged as a result of the hammering despite the use of plastic blocks. The installation and removal process is also costly and time intensive.
Starting from this prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide an aid device of the type referred to in the introduction with which the guide ring segment which is to be installed or removed is not damaged during the working process, the risk of injury for the worker is lessened and the installation and removal process is simplified.